mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat (Guía)
Inicio Estos son los movimientos, fatalities y trucos del primer video juego de Mortal Kombat, te tenemos también los secretos al final de la página y los rumores. Como hay versiones de arcade, SNES, PC, etcétera, aqui está la forma que nosotros usamos para generalizar los movimientos: *GA = Golpe Alto *GB = Golpe Bajo *PA = Patada Alta *PB = Patada Baja *BL = Bloqueo NOTA: Tal vez se creará confusión con el método ya que muchos conocemos la secuencia de los golpes y patadas en inglés (como por ejemplo: HK = High Kick, HP = High Punch) pero el wiki es en español y tratamos de apegarnos lo más posible, cualquier duda podemos discutirla en el foro. Movimientos Generales *Uppercut: + GB o GA *Barrido de Pierna: + PB *Patada Circular: + PA *Lanzar Oponente: + PA Movimientos Individuales Para ejecutar el Stage fatality de The Pit I solo necesitas hacer un Uppercut (ver arriba). Trucos y Secretos Sega Megadrive *Menú de Trucos: En la pantalla principal pulsa: , , , , A, , . *Código Sangriento: En la pantalla de la historia pulsa: A, B, A, C, A, B, B. Las letras se pondrán rosadas, Scorpion gritará "Get over here!" y aparecerá la frase "Now entering kombat" para confirmar que el truco está activado. A continuación se listan los ocho "flags" activados con el menú de trucos y qué hace cada uno. *Flag 0: Matar al segundo jugador de un golpe. *Flag 1: Los dos jugadores mueren de un golpe. *Flag 2: Aparecen sombras en The Pit. *Flag 3: Aparece la cara de Dan Forden en The Pit. *Flag 4: Reptile da pistas para encontrarlo (si están activados este flag y el 0 ó el 1 simultáneamente, los flags 0 ó 1 quedan sin efecto.) *Flag 5: Créditos infinitos. *Flag 6: La máquina siempre hará la Fatality cuando gane. *Flag 7: Modo manía (dificultad muy difícil, el único escenario para pelear es Palace Gates hasta el tercer Endurance, donde cambia a Goro's Lair.) Nota: El flag 0 en los tres Endurances sólo deja en danger al primer enemigo; el segundo viene con la energía intacta. En este menú de trucos, también puede cambiarse la primera zona de combate (opción 1ST MAP), cambiar los personajes para las opciones del menú Demo y elegir el tipo de demostración (DRMO) entre: *Game 0 (biografía del peleador seleccionado) *Biography 1 (primera parte del final del personaje seleccionado) *Biography 2 (segunda parte del final del personaje seleccionado) *Chop chop 0-6 (decidir cada cuántas peleas jugar al Test Your Might) *Material (elige entre madera, roca, acero, rubí y diamante para jugar al Test Your Might en modo demo, versus y contra la computadora) *Battle plan (muestra una animación de cómo se vería el plan de batalla con el personaje elegido) *Medal(pantalla de versus con los personajes elegidos) *Chop chop (permite jugar al Test Your Might de a dos) *Blood on/off (activa o desactiva la sangre) *Cheat on/off (activa o desactiva el menú de trucos) Game Boy *Para Jugar con Goro: #Termina el juego entero. #Observa todos los créditos finales. #Cuando diga "THE END", presiona y MANTEN + + A + Select. #Mantenlos presionados hasta te pregunte de poner tus iniciales. #Escribe tus iniciales, y presiona A. #Espera hasta que aparezca el MARCO DE LOS PUNTAJES ALTOS, y presiona Start. Tu deberás ver el siguiente mensaje: GORO LIVES... ... AS YOU ! Este truco solo cambia el nombre de los personajes de Pruebas y programadores de Midway y gráficos durante un endurance match. *Liu Kang = Carl (Carl Fergison) *Sonya = Fergus (Fergus McGovern) *Kano = Bob (???) PC Menú Secreto En el menú principal presiona F10 para que aparezca el menú de opciones, ahí mantén Shift y escribe DIP. En el menú encontrarás 9 opciones que activan y desactivan lo siguiente: *Switch 0: Fatalities. *Switch 1: Sangre. *Switch 2: Modo de atracción de música y sonido. *Switch 3: Aviso de Comics (historietas). *Switch 4: La CPU siempre hace Fatality. *Switch 5: Créditos ilimitados. *Switch 6: Siluetas en el escenario The Pit. *Switch 7: desconocido. *Switch 8: desconocido. Mensajes de Reptile Algunas veces Reptile aparece antes de que una pelea comience y da pistas para pelear contra él. Aqui están todas: * I am Reptile, Find Me ! (¡Soy Reptile, Encuéntrame!) * You must Find me to beat me (Tienes que encontrarme para vencerme) * Alone is how to find me (Solo es como debes encontrarme) * Perfection is the key (Perfección es la clave - refiriéndose a Double Flawless Victory) * Fatality is the key (Fatality es la clave) * 10,000,000 Points if you destroy me (10,000,000 puntos si me destruyes) * Look to La Luna (Mira a la Luna) * You Cannot Match my Speed (No puedes igualar mi velocidad) * TIP EHT FO MOTTOB (al revés "Al fondo del pozo" - refiriéndose a The Pit Bottom) * Blocking will get you Nowhere (Bloqueando no llegarás a ninguna parte)